Talk:Adventuring Fellow
Change in Kill Quota as of November 4th 2013 * I went to do some farming in Newtown Movapolos decided to summon my Adventuring fellow and spoke to her numerous times till I saw we had done 106 counts. Thought the count would end at 200; decided to keep her out to find out, and sure enough she says “Phew, I’m beat. One more battle ought to do it.” Then leaves after the very last kill. --User:Xelibena Tactics pearl quest *Once your fellow reaches 70, you probably don't want to spend too much time in there getting a new pearl. Here is the easiest and fastest way to do the quest: Bst/Whm (use warp item to get back) or Bst/Blm (use Tele-ring to get to Crag), equip a Jug for a cheap Crab, go to ???, avoiding aggro, set pet on the one or 2 higher mob guarding the spot. As soon as your pet has hate from both, click ??? and get out. Done. The whole thing takes less than 5 min. Cheers Aphugel 22:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) **Except of course that you may want the Homemade Salad from getting to floor 2 or higher so that your npc can use the quested weaponskills when you eat it. --Jakk Frost 06:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Can be soloed now that the level cap has been lifted. 79PUP. I killed 33 on the first floor then just killed all Strays and the Memory Receptacle. Checked ??? on each floor up. Got 4800xp for my NPC.Atropa Quetzalcoatl 01:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) *The bonus XP from killing things in Prommy areas for the quest is still there following the level cap removal from the June 21, 2009 update. User:Mday 22:33, 22 June 2010 (EDT) Quests affect Bond? *I did Blessed Radiance, Mirror Images, Picture Perfect, Regaining Trust and Chameleon Capers all between Sun Jan 17-10 & Thu Jan 21-10 Which was 1 tactics run in mea, 4 tactic charges, 5 signal charges, 5 chats. After completing Regaining Trust I was able to start Mirror Images. Doing quests seems to raise NPC bond. --FFXI-Enzo 15:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) *Does doing a Tactics Pearl Quest raise the bond level? --IBHalliwell (talk) 08:06, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Signet and your NPC *I've noticed that Sahyu (my Fellow) seems to have the effects of both Signet as well as the Moghancements when they're in effect since recently. So I think they may have ninja-added it to the game during one of the updates. --Stammer 22:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Limit to Miratete's Memoirs? *Has anyone else noticed this? I didn't keep count, but I think I bought 5 memoirs, over a few weeks, and suddenly the option to buy them isn't there anymore. --Jakk Frost 16:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *I just had this happen to me the other day, but after a while the option to buy them came back. I'm not sure what made it come back though, as I had been doing a lot with my NPC so it's hard to pin point exactly what it was. I leveled him up a few times, did one of the quests(increased max level) and got 2 tactics pearls. At a guess I would say there may be a limit to how many you can get per each level cap upgrade, or possibly per bond upgrade Oura 2 02:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) *In 2012, I used 400,000 Adventuring Fellow points to buy 40 Miratet's Memoirs for my NPC (Durib) and saw him go from the beginning of his level to needing only a few kills to level (level 85). I never saw the option go away and now am buying these as I earn them. It helps him level quicker than if I didn't buy them. --IBHalliwell (talk) 13:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *I'm leveling an Adventuring Fellow for one of my mules from scratch and also buying the Miratete's Memoirs along the way. What I noticed is the system will not allow a fellow to level because of a Miratete's Memoirs. The option will return once your buddy levels and no longer is close to leveling. The other time the option will go away is when your fellow is at his/her maximum job level (e.g. 99 or till completing a level break quest). --IBHalliwell (talk) 04:05, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Lower Level PC *I can't seem to find anything specifically addressing this on the Wiki page, but how does it work if you summon an NPC when you're a lower level? I've heard conflicting responses on whether it syncs down or not, and if it does sync down, does it still gain EXP? I'm inclined to believe not on both counts as I burned a few charges testing it using a L6 job and a L50 NPC and she didn't seem to be doing any less damage, nor did she seem to be gaining any EXP whatsoever. *I could just be blind, but I had a few others look over the page and they also felt it was inconclusive. --Cinnaris 08:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *Well, from personal experience, I have noticed that my NPC has acquired at least small amounts of experience points when we're teamed-up at a lower level. And one thing I'd like to point out that may or may not help the situation is that when you play through the Tactics Pearl quest, your NPC is supposed to gain experience points not just from the quest itself, but also from all of the enemies you kill. So I really don't know, but this is my input. --Stammer 13:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *Your NPC most likely syncs down to you. it's very noticeable by the fact that they lose access to some spells and weapon skills, and only use those which would be available at *your* current level. They only gain exp from killing things which would give exp to their real level though. I have seen this myself as I always use my NPC to help when I'm lvling lower jobs as I don't always have time for parties, and no matter how long or how many different jobs I leveld, the NPC didn't change the response about how much exp to next lvl May 9th, 2011 Update *Immediately after finishing the Trial in Tandem quest, my NPC dinged 71. The next time I called her out via Signal Pearl, she stayed out for 100 kills. So looks like the kill count got a HUGE bump with max bond. Primal623 22:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) *I noticed this change when my NPC friend was level 58, then hit 60 on the same summon. The kill count was 80. She has hit 80 kills again toady (now level 64). *I just finished Mirror Images, so my bond is 85-90. The first time, she was also summoned for well over 80 minutes and never gave me anything in chat other than we had a lot of time left. At first, I thought there was a bug with campaign, but now I think SE has updated something for all bond levels. Sadly, I won't be able to test this so much since I need 25+ bond points now for the next genkai quest. --Firemyst 07:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) *Bond is somewhere between 90 and 100 and now Yoli can do 90 kills. Changed the wiki to show the update notes from Primal and my findings, but anything under 80 is skewed. Someone with lower bond can hopefully shed some light on the new scale. --Firemyst 16:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) *Hello, I thought I'd throw some information in. NPC Level is 58. I have not yet completed the quest Blessed Raidiance (to break the AF Bond to 90) nor am I even able to flag the quest yet (not sure how much bond it requires) I am able to flag and am currently on Chamelon Capers but I am unable to flag the limit break to 65 Mixed Signals. So I am unaware of my exact AF Bond but I know it is under 70 maybe under 60 since I can't flag some of these quests. *I was out in Cape Terrigan working on some weapon trials with npc out and it was able to stay out for 80 kills. *Now I am also 2/3 on time extentions for my AF Fellow... and the only way that I can see this following the current chart is if these extentions now increase the number of mobs as well? But another thing to note I have 4 head slot options (minimum 65 AF Bond) so I'm thinking this data may be wrong too... I would -think- I could flag Mixed Signals with 65 AF Bond. --Elgorian1990 19:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Bond Points/Max Kills/Quests table is not up-to-date *I was just wondering if someone could update the above table for me because I don't know how and don't want to break it. The bond points vs. max kills is way off. I started getting 70 kills at 45 bond points, and just dinged into 80 kills at 60 bond points. Much appreciated if someone could fix it! --Talila 01:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) *I had a mule (level 73WHM) do the Mirror, Mirror quest and thus get his Signal Pearl. At this point, he's been to the Rendezvous Point once and used the Signal Pearl twice so the bond is (most likely) still under 5 (he's out in the field or I could check in Jeuno). At 70 kills (Zeruhn Mines, page 4), he's leveling quickly, but the interesting / cool thing is he's still out on the same Signal Pearl usage. I have no idea when he'll be saying he's done enough killing and leave. Hopefully, I'll catch it and be able to figure out the number. As for time, again, I'm not sure and that is more difficult to determine with logging out and back in from time to time. Does anyone have any advice on good procedures to collect all this information. Obviously number of kills looks to be straight forward, but time (and maybe bond) is problematic. Thus I'd appreciate your input. --IBHalliwell (talk) 13:21, May 12, 2014 (UTC) *'UPDATE:' On the mule's NPC, after 119 kills (at bone level at or around 5), he left but I think for time. The chat log show: "Hm. It's getting late. I'm headed off. Later." As for how long time wise it was, I'm not sure as I logged off and back on several times during this session. Obviously, these is a time limit and the kill limit for a "new" fellow is at least 119 kills. BTW, killing in the Zeruhn Mines on page 4 brought this new fellow up to level 38. Thus far: Kills on one Signal Pearl: 119 Level 1 weapon requested by Luto Mewrilah Been to the Rendezvous Point once each day (twice) Used the Signal Pearl twice. Able to change combat style Still no access to Ajahkeem and fellowship points. This seems to imply that my bond level is at least 10 (for the weapon) and less than 15 (as no access to fellowship points). This is after 2 Point] vists and using the Signal Pearl twice, too. It would be really great for Square Enix to just tell us what the new Adventuring Fellow bond table looks like. Is that too much to ask from them? Second update: After returning from Jeuno, I used the Signal Pearl to see exactly how long my Adventuring Fellow would stay out at the bond level of at least 10 but less than 15. He was out for 2.5 hours (150 minutes). Third update: I really should come up with a better method to present this information, so I'm open to people's suggestions. Next Earth day after the time test, I saw my fellow at the Rendezvous Point and then checked in with Luto Mewrilah and she gave me the quest / invitation to talk to Ajahkeem (so since last check, I've used the pearl once and talked to him once (chat & quest)). At this point he has 32,283 fellowship points (again level 38, 119+ kills of level ~76 (so max XP for level 39-38)). Fourth Update: The Adventuring Fellow is now level 44 (and changed to healer). Luto Mewrilah is asking for the second weapon. I've talked to him a couple of times at the Rendezvous Point and called him twice into battle with the Signal Pearl. Also I noticed Ajahkeem will now allow the Adventuring Fellow to level using Miratete's Memoirs. He will not give you the option to buy it once your NPC is within range of leveling with them. I saw this with both of my Adventuring Fellow(s). After calling my fellow once more, I was able to get 140 kills completed before he left (in under 2.5 hours (150 minutes)). Fifth Update: After the party with 140 successfully completed kills before my fellow left, I went to the Rendezvous Point and the appearance option is now available with one choice (Iron Mask. Just FYI: MY fellow is now level 50! Yeah, boo, too, as I don't have the quest for him to do his level break to 55, yet. Off to Upper Jeuno and Luto Mewrilah and see if she has something new for us. Upon arriving to see Luto Mewrilah in Upper Jeuno, she gave me the Past Reflections. Thus we know the bond level with my fellow is already at 30. Sixth Update: Finally found some San D'Orian Tea (thank you Snoni on Ragnarok) and completed Past Reflections. Started working on raising the bond level by going to the Rendezvous Point and calling Durib (Adventuring Fellow) using my Signal Pearl. Still can't get Picture Perfect (have the quest A Pose by Any Other Name completed) and thus bond level is still under 35. Seventh Update: After going to the Rendezvous Point and using the Signal Pearl several times, I'm now getting the Picture Perfect quest. I should note today (after Japanese Midnight) I went to the Rendezvous Point once and got the Tactics Pearl Quest and then checked in at Selbina with Diederik, who immediately gave me the quest. I plan on checking with Luto Mewrilah to see if she is gong to ask for a new (#3) weapon. If not, I think this means we're at or above 35 but below 40 bond level. Time will tell the tale. ;-) Just arrived in Upper Jeuno and Luto Mewrilah is NOT asking for a new weapon (#3) for Durib, yet. Eighth Update: After completing Picture Perfect and calling Durib he leveled to 51 on his first kill. During the next party Durib went from his initial level 50 to just leveling to 53! :-) I think the total number of kills was 42 for this run. Maybe it was 49, sorry, I forgot to ask him before leaving to Zeruhn Mines (page 4). Went to the Rendezvous Point afterwards and still nothing new from Durib, such as giving me another piece of headgear. Upon arriving in Upper Jeuno and speaking to Luto Mewrilah she informs me Durib is looking for another new weapon. This would be his third weapon. This seems to indicate we're at bond level 40 but below 45, as we only have the first headgear. Finally, went on our first Tactics Pearl Quest and got to the fourth floor (4,800 XP for Durib. Upon returning to the Port Bastok Rendezvous Point, Durib gave me the Tactics Pearl, no food (as expected), and upon checking appearance the second mask is now available (Bone Mask. The Tactics Pearl Quest added the necessary bond point (1, I suspect) to put our bond level at 45. Ninth Update: After talking to Durib at the Rendezvous Point in Port Bastok and going to Upper Jeuno to talk to Luto Mewrilah, we now have the bond breaking quest, Blighted Gloom. Also Durib is giving me the second Tactics Pearl Quest, as it is now a new Conquest Tally period. Tenth Update: Luto Mewrilah is now asking for another weapon for Durib. It is the fourth level weapon or shield. This message occurred upon returning to Upper Jeuno/Maps in the middle of the Blighted Gloom quest. I provided Luto Mewrilah a pair of Claws to give to Durib. Durib and I just completed the fight in the Ranguemont Pass (where he leveled to 54). I should also note I spoke to Durib at the Port Bastok Rendezvous Point before going to the fight in the Pass. My main character has access to Jugner Forest area required by this quest (by using the Middle Lands Investigation quest) and thus this mule character can follow him there using a Nexus Cape. Quest completed and my character feels the bond between him and his adventuring fellow strengthen. Please note: Upon returning to Upper Jeuno, Luto Mewrilah doesn't have anything new (e.g. quests) for Durib and I. Eleventh Update: Today I brought Durib out again for a party and he hit level 55 and won't tell me (at this point) how close he is to 56. After talking to Luto Mewrilah, she won't give us anything new. At this point I decided some work on the bond level was necessary and so I ran through my Tactics Pearl, in addition to the daily Rendezvous Point visit and one Signal Pearl usage. (Side note: Durib earlier in the conquest week gave me a new Tactics Pearl Quest and thus I didn't mind blowing my current ring on this bond increase.) After completing these four bond increases, Luto Mewrilah now is asking about a level 5 weapon for Durib. Please note: Before running through the Tactics Pearl (for +4 to the bond level), Durib at the Rendezvous Point as only at headgear level 2. In addition to the fifth level weapon, Durib is now providing his level three headgear (Gavial Mask) and allowing me to do one armor lock. Based upon the bond level chart, Durib and my mule are at a bond level 55 (or there about). Returning to Luto Mewrilah after the above Rendezvous Point visit, she is now giving me the Regaining Trust quest. This is another sign bond level does matter for the bond and job level break quests. Observation about the bond table: From what I can tell the only part of the chart that is out of date are the "max mob" and "max time" colunms. The other columns are still the same, when it comes to bond level. Maybe what Square Enix meant in their announcement was bond level no longer mattered when it came to "max mobs" and "max time." I or others should investigate this possibility. Twelfth Update:' Completed Regaining Trust with Durib and now he's able to go up to level 60! :-) Plan on talking to him at a Rendezvous Point (Upper Jeuno and then do some grinding and/or a Tactics Pearl Quest run. Time will tell what we end up doing together. Thirteenth Update: When I went to the Port Bastok Rendezvous Point and called Durib, he immediately starting reading the Tactics Manual of Fortitude, followed by the Tactics Manual of Might, and finally the Tactics Manual of Endurance. As documented in the Adventuring Fellow article it is possible for your fellow to read these books before you get the quest. What we should note here are two items: In my case, these manuals were NOT in my inventory, but in the Mog Satchel and Durib found them. The approximate bond level for this character is 65 - 69, as: We completed the fifth weapon request. Durib is giving me four (4) headgear choices. Durib is giving me one armor lock. Durib read the manuals from the Chameleon Capers quest, which I suspect Luto Mewrilah will give us next time we talk to her. We started doing the a grind mission and completed 160 kills before Durib left and again we're thinking the bond level is in the 60-64 range. As for time, Durib was out for 2 hours, 40 minutes, 10 seconds. Still no Tactics Pearl Quest run. Hopefully, though, the next test will give us a better idea of how long an NPC will stay out at this bond level. I just completed the Tactics Pearl Quest (3,300 points) and also checked Durib's job level (after the 160 kills) and he's at level 60! :-) Time to go see Luto Mewrilah to get Chameleon Capers and see if Ratoto will give us Mixed Signals for the level break. He might not as our bond level isn't enough or as the weekly Conquest Tally is tomorrow. Fourteenth Update: We just completed the Blessed Radiance quest and now have a bond level maximum of 90. I again tried to get the level break quest to 65 (Mixed Signals from Ratoto. Currently she will only talk about linkshells; I'm sure a bond level requiement is the reason. Thus again I'm expecting to see the bond level chart to be right for the quests. To work on our bond level, I visited the Rendezvous Point, used the Signal Pearl, and three Tactics Pearl charges. (I used the first Tactics Pearl charge for the Blessed Radiance quest.) On the last Tactics Pearl charge, I did a maximum time test. The result of the time test and the additional 5 bond levels (see above) are: The maximum time test result: 3 hours 3 minutes Luto Mewrilah: Offers nothing new. Ratoto: She gave me the Mixed Signals quest. Headgear level: Five options offered Armor lock level: Two locks available (NOTE: Nothing purchased with fellowship points to change the lock count or maximum time.) Fifteenth Update: Just prior to Japanese Midnight Durib and I went adventuring. He started out at level 60 and after 2 kills leveled to 61. He left after approximately 50 kills because of time and was at level 62, when I spoke to him at the Rendezvous Point shortly after Japanese Midnight. Just FYI: Armor lock is at 2 and headgear level is at 5. Dropped by Jeuno and found the party that got Durib from 60 (almost 61) to 62 gained us approximately 30K in fellowship points and Luto Mewrilah has nothing new for us (no Mirror Images). Sixteenth Update: After visiting Durib at the Rendezvous Point once each day for the last several days, I'm now getting the Mirror Images quest, as well as both the sixth headgear choice, and sixth weapon dialog. The appearance lock is still at two items. My mule's main job is a 79WHM/38BLM and I'm worried about the level break quest (Clash of the Comrades and successfully doing it. From the various testimonies I read and videos I watched on YouTube most White Mages went as WHM/NIN. He has yet to unlock any advanced job. My Son is suggesting he look at Dancer for the Dual Wield. I'd love to hear what others have to say (also I'd love to know if anyone is following these updates on the bond level. Thanks! :-) Seventeenth Update: Durib and my mule did Mirror Images today on a whim and won. It is still one of the "few" capped (50) quests left in the game at level 50. It took us 13 minutes 47 seconds, which turned out to the current record on Ragnarok. We won by using Banish and Banish II, along with getting Magic Points back by using a club. A few cure III and regen II kept Durib alive. Durib was on smooth healer and also cured himself from time to time. We exchanged enhancements throughout the battle, as necessary. I did use some medicine I found while farming in The Boyahda Tree, which was Hi-Ether and a Vile Elixir. Given how close to the 15 minutes limit we ended up being, I'm glad I did instead of counting simply on my club for MP. Next up is Clash of the Comrades, which I expect to be much harder given my White Mage job is a support and not melee or a damage dealing job. --IBHalliwell (talk) 00:34, May 13, 2014 (UTC) *FYI: I just logged out with my fellow (main job, not mule) still active and 139 kills under his belt! I'm not sure of the time he's been out (sorry), but he reports 139 villains killed. He is at level 95, I suspect max bond level (whatever that number is now), and I "purchased" with fellowship points the added time / kills (all three levels). SUGGESTION: It would be wonderful if our fellow could tell us through some method various stuff about his current status. Some examples and where the dialog could take place are: Rendezvous Point His current bond level Number of levels to the next bond maximum point. When at the maximum bond level with no more bond quests available say something like: When at the maximum bond level, but additional bond quests exists say something like: His current maximum time out His current maximum kills In the field (some same as at the Rendezvous Point The amount of time left before he needs to go back to the city The total amount of time he's been with the adventuring (fighting and non-fighting) The time he and his adventurer have been fighting The time he and his adventurer have been not fighting The number of kills left before he has to return to the city Continue providing the number of kills thus far complete --IBHalliwell (talk) 01:16, May 9, 2014 (UTC) *FYI: I decided to see how long a fully bonded (e.g. 120+) fellow can now stay out. My main character was able to keep his fellow out for a few seconds under 4.5 hours. This means a fully bonded fellow can stay out 4 hours, as I've also added 30 minutes using fellowship points. --IBHalliwell (talk) 14:13, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Fellow Points *Lvl 60 capped fellow, killed 80 mobs in Cape Teriggan. Goblins, Rabbits, Lizards (trying to keep heavy armor). Got approx 18k fellow points to give people an idea of what it's like to exp there. Not sure how mob level affects points, but at least 5 of those 80 were Goblin pets. --Badough 00:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) **Just broke cap to 65, got fellow from 60 -> 62 on 80 Terrigan mobs again, tried to get less Goblin pet kills. Only got about 16.5k fellow points this time, so it seems the points are proportional to the exp they would earn from defeated mobs. --Badough 10:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ***62 -> 63 on 80 mobs, same place, got about 13.5k. While theoretically the mobs here will always be Easy Prey to my fellow, the general consensus from fellows under "sync" (having a lower level PC summon them) is that no exp is earned on mobs with levels lower than the fellow's actual level. --Badough 05:42, February 25, 2012 (UTC) *Fellow Points and purchases confirmed to be retained after restarting quest with a new Fellow. I restarted the quests and obtained a different Fellow than I had previously. Immediately after quest completion and obtaining my Signal Pearl, I went to Ru'Lude and talked with Ajahkeem, who immediately allowed me usage of the Fellow Points system (which you normally would have to wait until Bond level 15 to access). The ~27k points from my previous Fellow were retained, and I also was given the option to purchase the second time extension for 50k points, meaning that my previous purchase of the first time extension had also been retained. I've edited the Adventuring Fellow Points section accordingly. --Aoisa 23:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Appearance Found this in the second archive: >>Dagger: Bronze Dagger (lv.1) Brass Dagger (lv.2) Baselard (lv.3) Kukri(lv.4) Bone Knife(lv.5) Darksteel Knife(lv.6) 'Bone Knife (Lv.6) changes to Thief's Knife 'Darksteel Knife (Lv.7) changes to Odorous Knife Sword: Bronze Sword (Lv.1) Xiphos (Lv.2) Scimitar (Lv.3) Longsword (Lv.4) stays ''Tuck (Lv.5) stays 'Tulwar (Lv.6) changes to Kaiser Sword 'Schlaeger(Lv.7) changes to Shotel Great Katana: ''Uchigatana (Lv.1) stays Nodachi (lv.2) ''Kanesada (Lv.3) stays Ashura (lv.4) ''Hosodachi (Lv.5) stays ''Mikazuki (Lv.6) stays 'Kiku-Ichimonji (Lv.7) changes to Hagun (model listed as Zanbato in AltanaViewer) Great Axes: Butterfly Axe (Lv.1) stays ''Greataxe (Lv.2) stays 'Hydro Axe (Lv.3) changes to Voulge 'Voulge (Lv.4) changes to Heavy Axe 'Twicer (Lv.5) changes to Gigant Axe 'Heavy Axe (Lv.6) changes to Leucos Voulge 'Hydro Cutter (Lv.7) changes to Rune Chopper Great Sword: 'Claymore (lv.1) changes to Darksteel Claymore 'Two-Handed Sword (lv.2) changes to Claymore Inferno Sword (lv.3) Falx (Lv.4) stays ''Mythril Claymore (Lv.5) stays ''Greatsword (lv.6) stays ''Ram-Dao (Lv.7) stays Polearms: Harpoon (lv.1) Bronze Spear (lv.2) 'Spear (Lv.3) changes to Halberd Lance (Lv.4) stays 'Halberd (Lv.5) changes to Trident 'Mythril Lance (Lv.6) changes to Cermet Lance ''Kamayari (Lv.7) stays Scythe: ''Bronze Zaghnal (Lv. 1) stays ''Brass Zaghnal (Lv. 2) stays Scythe (lv.3) ''Zaghnal (Lv. 4) stays Mythril Scythe (lv.5) 'Mythril Zaghnal (Lv. 6) changes to Mythril Scythe. 'Mandibular Sickle (Lv.7) changes to Ivory Sickle. Staves: Ash Staff (lv.1) Holly Staff (lv.2) Holly Pole (lv.3) Spiked Club (lv.4) 'Oak Staff (Lv.5) changes to Monster Signa Oak Pole (lv.6) 'Quarterstaff (Lv.7) changes to Iron-splitter Hand-to-Hand: ''Cesti (lv.1) Stays ''Bronze Knuckles (Lv.2) Stays ''Baghnakhs (Lv.3) Stays ''Claws (Lv.4) Stays ''Katars (Lv.5) stays ''Patas (Lv.6) stays 'Jamadhars (Lv.7) changes to Adargas Axes: Bronze Axe (lv.1) Brass Axe (Lv.2) stays 'Battleaxe (Lv.3) changes to Orcish Axe War Pick (Lv.4) stays 'Mythril Axe (Lv.5) changes to Tabar 'Tabar (Lv.6) changes to Darksteel Axe 'Mythril Pick (Lv.7) changes to Tomahawk Clubs: Bronze Mace (Lv.1) stays ''Bronze Hammer (Lv.2) stays ''Willow Wand (Lv.3) stays ''Brass Rod (Lv.4) stays ''Bone Cudgel (Lv.5) stays 'Bone Rod (Lv.6) changes to Martial Wand 'Darksteel Mace (Lv.7) changes to Asklepios Katanas: ''Kunai (Lv.1) stays ''Wakizashi (Lv.2) stays 'Hibari (Lv.3) changes to Kageboshi Busuto (lv.4) '''Kodachi (Lv.5) changes to Sai Sakurafubuki (lv.6) Kabutowari (lv.7) Shields: ''Lauan Shield (Lv.1) stays ''Shell Shield (Lv.2) stays ''Aspis (Lv.3) stays ''Mahogany Shield (Lv.4) stays ''Kite Shield (Lv.5) stays ''Targe (Lv.6) stays ''Heater Shield (Lv.7) stays * I chose the modelnames found in FFXIviewer and AltanaViewer Lists (KingIfritForums) to make it more usable. Feel free to complete the Lists, but sort it more or less clearly please. * I tested most Axes and Shields myself and took the rest from the comments made here. I will test some more Great Katana and Great Sword most likely. * I wonder, if any shield changes. x3 Does not seem so. I've seen the Heater Shield (Lv.7) on one Fellow. * If its proven to be always the same appearance for one traded weapon, (is it?) it should be written into the table. Dunno about the Format, making it clear what you trade and what your fellow will wield, not consuming to much space. hm * Question is, are there more Weapon trade options added in past updates or not. Most likely not, since there are only 7 upgrade messages and all weapons known so far. * Sorry for the brackets edit xD, trying to sort my mind on what was found out so far. ~ juni66 15:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC)<< Was thinking about editing the main page to have the visuals that are different be in the weapon list, in parentheses or brackets or a note or something. But wanted to move this to the main discussion page first for verifications and agreement before editing the main page. Thoughts? Also: I added missing entries for vairous levels, but need info on if they change appearance or not... I assume no, since Juni66's list left them out and some on their list didn't state if they changed appearance. Either way, until documented those would be assumed to remain the same in appearance. As such: italics = Juni66's work (ones that retain the traded item's appearance) bold = Juni66's work (ones that change their appearance on your Fellow) normal = the entries I added that need data -- FaeQueenCory (talk) 12:52, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Mog Wardrobe and doing the Adventuring Fellow Quests I just realized my Signal Pearl was not in my Inventory when doing the Picture Perfect quest, but instead is in my Mog Wardrobe. Yet, I got the quest. Thus I'm of the opinion wherever a quest requires the Signal Pearl or Tactics Pearl to be in the Inventory the quest requires an update to include the Mog Wardrobe, too. --IBHalliwell (talk) 03:03, May 21, 2014 (UTC) New Initial Bond Time Limit My recently acquired Adventurer Fellow stayed with me for apparently 150 minutes (2.5 hours.) According to the cooldown before they left. (3:30:00/6:00:00 according to the tooltip for the Signet Pearl.) ColdReactive (talk) 18:15, March 10, 2019 (UTC) More Bond Point Changes? I was at 70 (According to the table) and did Blessed Radiance. I used my Tactics Pearl about 12ish times (definitely not 15) and am now able to take Mirror Images. ColdReactive (talk) 16:49, April 13, 2019 (UTC)